


King of the underworld

by unBEARable_jokes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, fairy tail - Freeform, no beta we die like men, oh god I'm about to ruin these kids, welp its to late now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unBEARable_jokes/pseuds/unBEARable_jokes
Summary: Nickolas Heartfilia, a young man who wants nothing more then the see the world and protect his loved ones.  Running away from home in an attempt to build a better life for him and his sister.  Sadly all does not go to plan.(I'm bad at summaries, I'm sorry)
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Original Character(s), Original Character & Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Goodbye Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite a fucking mom

It was a cloudless night. The full moon lighting up the heartfilia estate. In this estate sat at the side of a bed was a young boy trying to wake up his little sister. 

“Lucy”

The boy whispered.

The young girl by the name of Lucy stirred in her sleep.

This spurred on the young boy who was still hesitant on waking her up.

“Lucy, come on”

He continued to whisper but slightly more forcefully. Slightly shaking her arm while doing so. 

This finally woke the girl up.

She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes looking around. Confused as to why it is still dark out, and why her brother is the one waking her up.

“Nicky, what's going on?”

The young girl, Lucy, yawned still half asleep.

“Sorry Lucy, I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave”   
  


The young boy, Nickolas said with a sad smile.

_ This might be the last time I see her for awhile, I didn't want to just disappear without so much as a goodbye _

_ I have to let her know I'm not just abandoning her _

This woke her up.

“LEAVE!”

Lucy shouted, scared at what her brother meant.

“SHHH”

Nickolas shushed his sister, shoving his hand over her mouth.

“Quiet before they find out”

Slowly taking his hand away from her mouth.

“But, why are you leaving?”

Lucy asked careful to be more quiet this time.

“Because I can't stand this life, I can't stand the thought of wasting my childhood only to waste my life running the family business. And I get the feeling you share the same sentiment.”

Nickolas explained.

And the look on Lucy’s face all but confirmed his suspicions.

“So I'm going to run away, and join a guild. Become a real celestial wizard. And when I get famous and make lots of money, I’ll come back to you and take you with me, so we can become celestial wizards together”

Nickolas went on about his plan with a smile.

It must have been contagious because Lucy caught it too. Her face lighting up from the prospect of joining a guild.

But it quickly fell.

  
  


“But, what about papa? Won't he get lonely without us”

She asked solemnly.

“Lucy… I'm sorry to say this, but that man cares nothing of us. All he cares about is his business. Were nothing more than tools for him. To him, I'm nothing more than an heir to make sure the business lasts. And all you are is a way to bring more money in by marrying rich. We can't live like this, that's why we have to leave and make a name for ourselves, He won't miss us.”

At these harsh words, Lucy began to cry.

“Hey hey wait-”

Nickolas acted quickly and hugged her.

“I'm sorry, I promise I'll be back soon, besides it's not like I'll be leaving you all alone.”

Lucy backed away from the hug to look at her older brother quizzically.

Nickolas reached to his side where he held his celestial key.

A glass key tinted pink.

“Aphrodite?”

Aphrodite is the celestial goddess of love. Nickolas inherited her like most of the divine keys from his mother. When their mother died, Aphrodite quickly stepped up to the plate to care for the children as a mother would. Even leaving the celestial world on her own vilision on an almost daily basis just for them.

“Yep”

“Are you giving her to me?”

“Hey they're not objects, I’m transferring my contract to you. So she can take care of you here till I come back”

Nickolas quickly corrected her, though it was a small thing, he had no clue how long he would be gone, so he had to make sure to give that lesson before any other negative mindset could set in.

“Wanna do it now?”   
  


Lucy’s eyes lit up at the prospect.   
  


“Come on”

Nickolas stood up and gestures for Lucy to follow suit. She quickly jumped off the bed to her brother's side. Nickolas lifted up the key and began summoning her.

Out from a brilliant flash of light came a woman with big hair, big boobs, and very high slits on her loose white dress that ran up both her legs. Golden jewelry adorned her entire body.

“Couldn't wait until morning to see me again could you!”

Aphrodite exclaimed in a cheery voice.

“SHHHHHHHHHH”

The two siblings shushed her.

She stepped back taken aback by it.

“Aphrodite, I would like to transfer the contract between you and me to you and Lucy.”

Nickolas said camley, but with a certain authority to his voice. Like this action isn't even up for debate.

“It's surely possible, but why?”

This request startled her even more. Why would he want to do such a thing, does it have to do with why he's summoning her this late at night.

“I’m leaving to join a guild and become a famous wizard, once I make enough money I’ll come back to take Lucy with me.”

“And you want me to stay with Lucy until then”

Aphrodite caught on to his plan.

With a sigh, she got to work.

A magic circle appeared on the floor and encircled them. The siblings could feel the magic pull shift between them.

Suddenly they were blinded.

When they opened their eyes again, they saw a smiling Aphrodite.

“Transfer complete.”

The smile shifted to a sadder one as she bent down to Nickolas and grabbed the side of his face.   
  


“I care for you as if you were my own son. Being a guild wizard is dangerous work, please just stay safe and come back.”

She pleaded and ended with a kiss on his forehead.

She moved over to Lucy and clung to the young girl, almost like she's afraid she’ll lose her too.

With newfound determination Nickolas smiled.

After the goodbyes he quickly jumped out of Lucy's window and onto the tree that stood outside.

Climbing downward he eventually reached the end and sprinted into the edge of the estate and disappeared into the woods.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nickolas attempts to be damage control

_No guild._

It's been about 2 weeks since Nickolas' runaway. It's been a mind numbingly boring mission of just walking from place to place, asking for directions for a guild and just trying to scrape together food or a place to sleep.

It was also very lonely.

For some people its monsters

The dark

Heck even death

But for Nickolas

His greatest fear was simply being alone.

The mere thought of it would put a heavy weight on his shoulder and make walking near impossible.

Sometimes he debated going back.

Simply to talk to someone again

To see lucy

The servants

Heck even that deadbeat father of his didn't seem so bad some nights.

But he couldn't.

_It's only a matter of time before I find a guild._

_Then I can make friends_

_I can go back for lucy_

_I won’t be alone again_

~***~

Walking deeper further and further into the small town. Something, well more like someone caught his eye.

A girl that looked around his age was talking to two men.

Well talking was a tame term for what was happening.

It was more like the two men were taunting her while she tried her best not to beat the shit out of them.

While her back was turned toward him, he still found it very easy to read her.

She had crimson hair braided back.

She was wearing armor

_Alright, odd fashion sense, but I can roll with that_

Waking up with the intent to intervene and, by proxy, introduce himself.

“Ooh what a young lass like yourself gonna do with that information”

One of the men, a stauter one, a bit on the balding, mocked.

“As I explained before, its for a job”

The girl answered.

“OOH a job, young one trying to be a grown up”

The tall, lanky one said with a cackle.

At this the two broke into a fit of laughter that only served to anger the young woman even further.

_HOW YOUNG DO YOU THINK SHE IS, SHE DOESN'T LOOK THAT MUCH YOUNGER THEN ME_

_…_

_Do I look that young…_

It was very clear that the young woman was holding back the urge to beat the two black and blue.

Clear to all except the two in danger.

The young girl started drawing a magic circle, clearly getting into position to attach the two men.

Which said two men were completely oblivious too.

_job+magic=guild wizard_

The young woman's concentration was interrupted when a sudden arm found its way along her shoulders.

“Sorry to intrude”

Nickolas announced his presence, drawing not only the red heads attention, but also the two men.

“It seems my friend here made a mistake, she thought you two were actually competent adults.”

Nickolas insulted with a rather casual grin adorning his face.

At this the men’s attitude took a 180 direction.

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO BOY”

“SOUNDS TO ME THAT YOU NEED A GOOD OLD FASHIONED BEATING TO KNOCK SOME COMMON SENSE INTO YOU”

The red headed prepared to defend herself and boy in case the men actually tried fighting them.  
But it was unnecessary.

As the men were threatening the two, Nickolas reached to his side to pull out one of his celestial keys.

With his hand under his cloak, he summoned the spirit.

The shouting came to an abrupt end as the men saw what hung above the boy.

A shadow with glowing eyes and horns now hung there staring right at the two men.

To them, it felt like if they stood there long enough they would start to go mad. And in a sense they did. The world started to warp around them.

Everything became darker.

Everything became colder.

The shadow started to grow.

A manic smile spread on the shadows face.

And they ran.

The red head was startled at the turn of events.

She didn't feel the chill nor had she seen the shadow.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA, MAN THOSE GUYS BOOKED IT OUT HERE”

She pulled away from the boy and turned toward the new voice.  
There floating right above the ground was a Celestial Spirit

Forgoing a more human look, he had a purple skin tone, long hair with horns coming right out of his forehead. 

His torso was bare, while wearing a thick white cloth around his waist held up by the skin of a panther.

“Thanks Dionysus, I’m glad you haven't lost your touch”

“Please, I’m the best when it comes to illusions around . Now if you will excuse me, I was in the middle of a very important nap when you summoned me”

“Yes, your beauty sleep is oh so important”

“I’m glad we agree on something”

And with that the spirit was gone.

“You're a wizard?”

Nickolas turned his attention to the redhead.

“Indeed I am indeed, a Celestial Wizard to be specific.”

He said as he lifted the side of his cloak to show off the rest of his keys.

“Hm, interesting you don't see many of them now and days”

She thought out loud, analyzing the boy.

“Now that I saved you some trouble, may I get your name.”

“You didn't save me from anything”

“I never meant to imply you were in danger, if anything I think those two were in the most danger, after all you were about to cast a spell on them.”

She started to glare at him, he was a lot sharper then his aloof manner would suggest.

“Come one Red, your looking at me like I'm the one who was messing with you”

“Erza”

She said rather curtly.

“Great so on to my next question, Red”

A comically large tick mark appeared on her forehead at the nick name.

“You're from a guild right, care to share.”

The glare returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus is a little shit


	3. A temporary home

“So, there's been some disappearances in the town. And you picked up the job to find out what was happening and put a stop to it, that right”

Erza nodded, moving forward looking for the next place to find information about the disappearances.

“Alright, how about we make a deal, I’ll help you with this whole job. And in return, you take me to this fairy tail of yours and put in a good word for me.”

Nickolas offered her, trying to bargain his way into this guild that he was desperate to join.

“You don't need my good word to join fairy tail, we take in anyone and everyone.”

Erza responded swiftly trying to get the annoying boy to just leave her alone.

“Well even if that was the cause, I still don't know how to get there-”

“I’ll give you a map, with a marked location on it.”

She cut him off.

He was getting desperate. He knows it's not a good look on anyone and wanted nothing more than to give the lady what she wants, which was for him to leave her alone. But…

_ I can't take another night alone _

“Then allow me to simply keep you company. I will not get in your way, in fact, I might even be of use. Allow me to join you on this job, I won't even ask for a penny of the reword.”

Nickolas pleaded, hoping not to sound too desperate.

She sighed.

“If you promise not to get in my way, you may follow. But do anything to hinder my investigation and I will not hesitate to turn my blade on you, is that clear.”

_ Alright, a little intense but I can roll with it _ .

With a smirk, he answered.

“Crystal.”

~***~

As days moved on and the two settled into a little system. During the day they would scour the town for places where there might be information, pubs, market places ect ect. When they got a name they would hunt the suspect down and question them. Well it was more like Nickolas questioned them, being calm and keeping control of the situation while assuring the suspect that they had nothing to worry about and that they just wanted answers. And this worked most of the time. But sometimes people want to be difficult. And that's when Erza stepped into the mix. Less said about what she did to them the better, but nonetheless, they got their information.

But what Nickolas considered the best part of the job was the night. Though Erza did have a job, she did not have enough money to earn a room at the Inn. The two settled camping in the woods right outside town. It was an oddly shaped wych elm, where half of the roots hung above the ground and created a little enclave. It was huddled underneath this enclave with the fire rightoutside keeping them warm where they talked. Where they shared stories about their life and talked about themselves. It’s here where they became more than just a runaway following the wizard like a lost puppy dog, it’s here that they really became friends. It’s here where they called home for a week.

“So why do you want to join a guild so badly.”

Erza asked, just finishing her story and ready to move on the next.

“You sure you want to hear this story Red, it’s not exactly a pleasant one”

Nickolas said, with a sad smile on his face staring down at the fire.

“If you don’t want to share it that's fine, but the way you talked about joining a guild before has me curious. You're not looking for a specific guild, so I would like to know what you’re looking for.”

Erza pointed out, her curiosity only growing.

“Well, I’m in it for the money. I hate to admit it but as long as the place pays well, I could care less about the guild I join.”

Nickolas answered, hoping not to put too much weight to his words and she might just leave it alone.

“Money, if that's what you're looking for, I’m sure there are more stable jobs that would then a guild wizard.”

She quickly countered, sensing that there was more to this decision then his words shared.

“Hmm, I guess you're right. Money does not truly encompass what why I’m doing this. I guess a better term for it would be I’m looking for freedom.”

“Freedom?”

As much as he wanted to leave the sob story of his life away from his new friend, he couldn't. The more time he spent with her the more trouble he found it was to keep secrets from her. He didn't know if it was his previous isolation that was making him desperate or if it was something more. But it really didn't matter at this point as he began his story.

“Yeah… have you heard of the name Heartfilia.”

Nickolas spoke with hesitation.

“It sounds familiar”

Erza responded thinking back, trying to recall ever hearing it.

“It’s a famous konzern, and at the head of that company is my father. He’s and asshole who could care nothing of his family and I doubt he’s even concerned about where I am right now”

His words got louder and angrier than ever before. Only calming down when 

Erza touched his arm, bringing him back to reality.

“Sorry, so, my sister, her name is Lucy and she is a legit angel, extremely kind and her eyes practically light up at the mere mention of a book. I can't leave her in that life, leave her with that man who doesn't even care about her. That’s why I left, so I can make money and give her the life and adventure we both crave and allow her to grow as a person. So that's why I’m out here.”

His eyes glowing with a newfound determination as he finished his story.

After some time, Erza finally spoke up.

“You know, I think you’ll both love it at fairy tail. There were not just guild mates, we were family.”

“I think after that story you should know I don’t put much faith into the term family.”

He said, trying to make it sound like a joke, like this topic didn't matter to him.

“Don’t tell anyone at the guild that, they’ll make it their personal mission to make you think otherwise.”

Erza told him with a smile on her face and laughed in her words. It made him want to believe she was right.

“Heh, I look forward to it then. It’s getting late, we got a big day tomorrow not that we got a solid lead. We should get some rest.”

Scooting closer into the enclave and turning over putting an end to the conversation and getting ready for the next day.

If he had known that the memory of this conversation would stay with him like a lifeline, he would have stayed up and kept talking, just to let it last a little longer.


	4. Goodbye Red

The disappearances were random. None of the victims had anything in common. The kidnapper didn't care who they took as long as they took someone. And it almost seemed to be a dead end. All the families of the victims told the same story.

“The last time I saw them was when they were going to bed.”

They had plenty of leads but none of it ever really lead anywhere.

Until.

“I think it’s magic.”

“Huh”

“About a week ago, I woke up the most beautiful song during the night. Well 

“waking up” isn't what really happened. More like I was sleepwalking, everything from then is so hazy, like I was in a trance. All I remember was that I had to go to the source of that music. And I think I would have gotten there had I not tripped over the cat.”

“Mister, do you remember where you thought the music was coming from?”

“Outside of the town, there is an old factory that was abandoned quite some 

time ago, I think it might have been from there.”

It was that conversation that led the two to stake out the old factory.

Hidden out of sight, waiting in a tree that oversaw the entrance to the factory, they sat there until the sun set. And as the man told them, music started to flow from the building.

“Damn, the old man was telling the truth, I honestly thought it was just a weird dream he had.”

“Doesn't matter what you thought, we finally know what's happening and all that matters now is that we put a stop to this.”

Erza said calmly as she jumped down from her spot on the tree and made her say into the factory as fast as she could.

Nickolas, still in shock that this is happening. Could only watch in shock as she moved ahead with no fear.

“This is really happening”

He muttered to himself under his breath and followed her down the tree and into the factory.

When he walked in, the scene was the farthest thing he could have even imagined. Half expecting to see Erza had already taken down the culprit and scolded him for being slow. Not Erza on the ground, shaking, with the culprit above her preparing a barrage of arrows made of darkness. He wasn't expecting to catch the tail end of his monologue.

“Erza the traitor, the one who raised an attack only to abandon us. I’m sure the rest of us at the tower will be happy when i bring back your head.”

With that ending statement he released the arrows.

But they never hit their target. Each was intercepted by a silver arrow, catching both parties off guard. While the villain was busy taking Nickolas had taken it upon himself to summon Artemis. Where she now hovered right behind Nickolas, bow at the ready. She was as pale as the moonlight she got her magic from, with a hood covering her face. The only feature that peeked out was the tail end of the braid that circled around her neck and ended right outside. The villain jumped back, not expecting the new opponent to make himself known. Nickolas quickly made his way over to Erza. putting his arms around her to try and get her back on his feet.

“C’mon, you have to get up, we have to beat this guy.”

Nickolas grunted as he tried lifting her.

“He’s right, I did abandon them, there was so much more I could have done to put a stop to it, but I took the cowards way out and didn't even try to think of another way. I didn't even try to go back for them… I really should die for that…”

Erza mumbled, giving into her fears and her guilt as tears started pouring from her eyes.

“Stop talking like that, I admit I don't know the whole situation. But dying right now would do no one any good. If you're so upset about leaving them behind, then live, and go back for them once we're done here. Besides, I don't think Natsu or Grey would be happy to hear you died on the job. So get back on your feet and fight with me.”

Nickolas stopped that line of thinking as quickly as he could. With a determined smile, Erza stopped falling, stopped crying and got back on her feet.

“Thank you, I apologize that you had to see me like that. It won't happen again.”

She apologized as he wiped away the tears and summoned another sword.

“Dont worry about it, what are friends for if not to talk some sense into you.”

The villain refused to let the moment continue between them.

“So you are still determined to fight, fine then.”

And the battle commenced. Erza charged him, swinging her dual blades as fast as she could, hoping to catch him before he darted away. He tried fighting back, with more and more dark arrows, but Nickolas refused to let any of it get near her. Having Artemis counter them about as fast as he could summon them. It wasn't long before the two of them tired him out. Small nicks on his dark cloak became large bloody gashes. The number of arrows continued to dwindle. Soon the two teenagers cornered him.

Panting, and practically using the wall to support his balance, the two teens saw this as a victory. Nickolas released Artemis, hardly having enough energy to stand let alone keep her in this world.

Erza quickly turned to Nickolas to celebrate. She was covered in dirt, sweat and scraps. But it was barely noticeable to him with that blinding look of relief and joy in her eyes. But he noticed something, behind Erza. the black cloaked villain started to stand up again, and started drawing a magic circle with great speed. Having very little time to do anything else. Nickolas shoved her behind him just as the spell went off.


	5. That Damn Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKFUCKFUCKSHITFUCK

Erza never really processed what happened. One moment she was sharing a victory with her new friend, and then he was in her arms, pale and shaking. She fell to the ground. Almost immediately,  Nickola's body started to disappear, dissolving into nothing more than golden sparkles of light that rose to the ceiling and into the nothingness, starting from the feet up. She stared down in shock, tears falling from her left eye obscuring her vision. 

“Are you okay?” 

He asked. Finally breaking her out of the trance the shock put her into. 

“What do you mean ‘are you okay?’ LOOK AT YOU! How can you be worried about me right now…” 

Erza’s words started growing to a scream but quickly sank back to hardly a whisper. His legs were almost gone. 

“Natsu, Grey, Master Makarov, even Marijane, even from your stories I can tell you mean alot to them. And I doubt they would be happy if you were to die.” “WHAT ABOUT LUCY, WHAT ABOUT GIVING HER A HOME AND HELPING HER GROW STRONGER!” Using his already fading strength, he fumbled through his coat. And out he pulled a journal. Only his torso remained. 

“I think you’ll be a better role model for her then I ever could be” 

He shoved it into her hand. His arms were slowly dissolving. 

“Please protect her, I know it's a lot to ask but it's all I want”. 

Despite there being nothing there, Erza could still feel his weight, like it was nothing more than an illusion that he was missing 2/3rds of his body. “I’ll make sure she’s welcomed into Fairy Tail with open arms” Erza assured him with a broken voice. 

“Thank you” and with that he was gone. His weight finally wight finally gone from Erza’s arms. The only thing that actually proved that he ever existed was the book still in her hand. Clenching it like it might turn into light and return to its owners hands, She stood up. Looking over to where the wizard previously thought to be defeated layed. It turns out that the last spell must have taken everything out of him. Leaving him as nothing more than a crumbled corpse on the floor. She hesitantly opened the book. Inside were writings about spirits, rituals, and magical circles, everything  Nickolas was able to figure out on his own. And in the front page, there was a picture of Nickolas, only slightly younger with a young girl, with blond hair and bright eyes smiling at the camera hugging Nickolas around the neck.

_ This must be lucy _

_ *~~~* _

A week has passed.

Erza stood in front of the gates leading into the Heartfillia manor. Making her way through, she began her search for Lucy Heartfilla. It didn't take long to find her, along the sprawling land, there lay a garden with a young girl playing in it alone with her doll. Cautiously she approached the young girl, who took imminent notice of this. The playing ceased and Erza had her full attention, whether she liked it or not. 

“Hi, I’m uh- a friend of your brother.” 

The change was imminent, bouncing up and down excitedly and questions fell out of her mouth. 

“YOU'RE NICKY’S FRIEND, WHERE IS HE? ARE YOU HERE TO PICK ME UP?”. “I’m sorry, your brother is dead.” 

Erza solemnly explained. You could see the very moment she registered the words that the world fell out from under her. Erza threw herself around the young girl as a silent sob left her. 

~***~

Despite what Nickolas built his father up to be, she still had to let him know about the loss of his son. It was silent, never evening seeing his face. Hardly a word passed between them aside from the news. The one thing Erza didn't see was the silent tear that slid down Mr. Heartfilla’s face.

~***~

Walking away from the manor, Erza could do nothing but stare at the photo. A photo of a younger Nickolas. She passed on the jornal that Nickolas kept along with an explanation to Lucy. But, and as selfish as it might be, she wanted to keep the photo. Something to prove that he was something more than a dream, that the time she spent with him actually happened.

~***~

Nickolas died. He remembers the life leaving his body as the world turned dark around him. And he didn't regret a thing. What he did regret was the first thing he did upon his death. Nickolas prides himself on his wit. Always the first to come up with a witty one liner and the first to crack a joke. So he really wished he came up with something more clever to say then just the string of curses that fell from his mouth. 

He came to what seemed to be a dungeon. It was dark and colorless. But not empty, for it was full of power, unadulterated and corrupt magic. He woke up in a cell. He stayed there for a while expecting the doors to be locked. Every now and then someone would walk by the door and He would yell at them. From pleas to insults, anything just to get a reaction. But they all seemed to ignore him, not even flinching when he yelled at them. It didn't take long for him to try and break open the locked door. And he was right, it was locked. What he wasn't expecting was to phase right through it. 

_ Huh… not what I was expecting from the afterlife. _

Discovering his new found freedom and deciding to abuse the ever-loving hell out of it, came with a certain amount of excitement at first. But it was quickly replaced by fear. It started out small at first, small movements out of the corner of his eye, the ever present feeling of being watched. That was only the beginning, soon full out attacks began and left him running for his life… or… uh… after life. Running from people to people, hoping to finally find some to notice him, and help him. After running for what seems to be forever, he finally found what he was looking for. Someone that noticed him. The shadows were on his tail when someone finally saw Nickolas. It was a boy around his age. Blue hair and a tattoo around his eye. Relief coursed through his veins.  _ FINALLY PLEASE HELP ME  _ and just as quickly as he had hope, it was torn away from him. The boy smiled. A sadistic grin etched itself on the boy's face before he composed himself and went about what he was doing before he noticed. That smile was the last thing Nickolas saw before the shadows dragged me into the abyss.


End file.
